


Nightmare (reprise)

by GenuineLoudBoy



Series: Project-FanFiction-208 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmare, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: Mark has to be here.He’s not dead.He didn’t die.He’s still here...





	Nightmare (reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY BEFORE YOU GET INTO IT.   
> This is an Alternate ending for one of my fics, Project-Bring Back-208. I wanted to have this as the ending at first, but I figured to those who read went through enough so I scrapped it. ...
> 
> Until now.

“…Promise?”

“I promise.” Jack whispered before Mark finally closed his eyes and his life was fully drained, and Jack was left in the lab.   
“I promise…” Jack echoed as he took Mark’s now heavy head and cradled it in his arms as he silently sobbed.

-.-

“MARK!” Jack exclaimed as he sprang up from his bed, one hand over his chest and one supporting him as he looked around his room for his husband. He has to be here. He has to be here, he has to-.   
He looks toward the other side of his bed and he sees nothing. Jack’s words are caught in his throat as he searches around on the other side of their bed.

Mark has to be here.

_He’s not dead._

_He didn’t die._

_He’s still here._

Jack kept telling himself this as he sprang up from the covers, franticly patting around for his beloved husband.   
He quickly collapses on his bed and he curls up into a ball on the bed, running his fingers through his hair. He feels his eyes watering as he clutches his hair, trying to…Process.

“Sean?” He hears Mark’s voice call from the left of him, toward their door. But he doesn’t see it, because he knows that his mind is playing tricks on him.

“SEAN!” He hears Mark’s voice clearer and this time, he looks up and sees something he thought he would never see again. He jumps off of the bed and practically launches himself off of their bed and into Mark’s arms, who had trouble keeping balance. But Jack didn’t care. All he cared was that Mark was here, he was safe, and he was just… _Here_.    
He clutches onto the other man’s shirt as he sobs into the fabric, not even caring if he got the other man’s shirt wet or not, he’s just grateful that he has the damn bastard!   
“What happened to you? Why are you crying?” Mark asked, pulling away from Jack for a second, holding the other’s shoulders, looking into his eyes.

“Shut up and kiss me, you fuckin’ stupid piece of shit-.” Jack cut himself off by grabbing Mark by the shirt and pulling him in for a rough kiss. He kissed all around Mark’s lips, not caring that it wasn’t perfect or coordinated in the least. He kissed down Mark’s jaw line and down his neck before kissing him again on the lips before hugging him again at Mark’s neck, and he doesn’t have any intension of letting go.

He’s so fucking glad this bastard is back.

Mark stumbled back a bit before he wrapped his arms around the other. God, did Jack miss Mark’s hugs.   
“Okay I’m all for morning shenanigans, but what has you in a-.”

“Mark? For once in your goddamn life, shut the fuck up and never leave my fuckin’ ass again.” Jack mumbled as clear as he could into Mark’s shoulder as he tightened his hold. He felt Mark’s chest vibrate a bit as he chuckled. God did he miss his natural voice as well.

“First of all, I will never leave _your_ ass, have you seen that thing? And secondly, what’s gotten you into you? What happened?” Mark asked secretly at the end, pulling Jack away from his body to look into the other’s blue eyes.   
“And answer me seriously, okay?” Mark ended, letting go of Jack’s waist, but never letting go of his hand. Jack breathed in, and breathed out through his mouth, looking up at Mark who had the most worried expression. They shared a look between them.   
Mark sighed out through his nose as he looked off to the side a bit, tapping his thumb on Jack’s hand as he thought.

“Here, let’s go to the kitchen and let’s talk about it over coffee, sound good?” Jack smiled at Mark’s solution and the two of them walked out hand in hand.

The two of them walked over to the kitchen bar, Mark letting go of Jack’s hand for a brief moment as he walks over to the other side of the bar and puts on a pot of coffee.

Jack remembers Mark in his…Dream? No, nightmare. He remembers Mark making Jack a pot of coffee when he hits him with the same repeating questions that Jack could never answer.

“Who’s the man in the pictures?”

He could never tell him because he knew it was break the other’s heart too bad. He knew that the other would find out and he was break. And he…He couldn’t…He couldn’t live with that.

“Hey-.” Mark cleared his throat, causing Jack to look up at him. “You’re crying again.” Mark reaches over the counter toward Jack and he wipes the tears with his thumb.   
Mark lets outs a little grunt as he leans over the counter, using his arms for supports as he leans.

“Okay, I’m ready, talk to me.”  

He took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. He knows that Mark won’t laugh. He knows that Mark won’t make fun of him, he knows that he will understand. But he just…Doesn’t want to tell him. But then again, he knows it’s going to eat on his brain for a painfully long time and he just has to talk.

So he breathes again. “I had a…Nightmare.” Jack begins, and Mark stays silent, nodding his head. “In it, you died. And I spent the next three years creating this…Robot version of you? I don’t really know…But, I do it, and robot you comes alive and I realize that it’s just a robot and I go into a whole mind-fuck that leads me to be depressed-.” Mark slid a mug of coffee over to Jack, walking over to his side of the counter, sitting next to him with his own mug in hand as Jack mumbles a thank you.

“But then throughout the dream both you and I go through this whole… _Fuck_ …” Jack paused, leaning back a bit while looking up, feeling the tears prick behind his eyes. Mark takes Jack’s hand and he rubs his thumb across the top of it.

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” Mark murmured to him. Jack leans back in, blinking a bit more and taking another breath. “Take your time, I’m here.” _God,_ he misses his voice. He breathes in again, a bit slow and more drawn out this time.

“Alright, alright…Throughout the dream, robot you just keeps asking about the picture he saw of you and I and he keeps asking what happened and who the guy in the picture was. And each time I screwed the answers up because I didn’t want robot you to know that he was actually the guy in the picture but then each time I do I just get trapped in myself each time because I technically lied to you and then as it goes on, robot you tries to figure out what was wrong with me and why I’m so depressed and I keep shooting him down. But then he finds out that he’s actually you and he finally told me that he knew and fuck I was such a…” He sees his vision going blurry. _Fuck, no, Sean, don’t cry. You’re just being a little bitch because of a dream, don’t fuckin’…No, he has to cry. He has too…Just…let it out._

Jack looks up again toward the ceiling, looking around to try and keep the tears under a bit of control. He feels Mark’s thumb move over his hand again and he breathes in and out, trying to calm himself down.   
“I was such a selfish prick toward robot you and that in in of itself just put me into a rabbit hole. But what fucked me up so badly was just how real it all was. How real it felt and how fucking…Vivid. It all was. And fuck, when you found out my stomach just dropped and I wanted it all to just be over. But then you yelled at me, and then you started to cry and you demanded why I didn’t just let you go and move on. But I just…couldn’t do it. I couldn’t move on without you and I just-just…” He breathes again, trying to calm down and to be able to just form words.

“But then after that, we agree to start over and live like you never died. But in all that time, you started to malfunction and then a week later you…you…” Jack paused as he wipes away his tears. “Why am I crying? I’m not supposed to…”

“Hey, hey. Sean, it’s okay to cry, its okay. Don’t feel like it’s not. It’s okay” Mark smiled as he rubbed Jack’s hand with both of his. He calms down, and takes another breath…it’s okay, Mark’s here right here and right now. It’s okay. He doesn’t think he can calm down in time to actually say something, so it tries to let the rest of it back out.

“R-robot you decided that it was best if he jus’…Just…Shut down. He explained that it would be easier for him and for me and for the both of us if he just powered down and deactivated. And when I…When I got to the lab…He h-had…Cables. W-...Wired, into his body. He looked up to me and he told me to…To…” Mark pulled Jack by his hand toward him and he wrapped his arms around him, placing his hand flat on the other’s back, rubbing it as the other sobbed. Jack grasped at Mark’s shirt and sobbed harder into the fabric, wetting it again.

“Shh, shh…Take your time. I’m here…I’m here…” Mark hushed as he tightened his hold on the other.

“H-he told me ta…He told me to power…Him...” Jack sobbed more as he dug his face in Mark’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, I understand. You don’t have to keep talking…” Mark murmured as he rubbed a through Jack’s hair.   
“It’s okay…It’s okay…I’m here. I’m not dead. It was a dream, everything is fine now…It’s all okay” Jack’s tears slowed as he listened to Mark’s voice as he calmed him down. He’s happy that he has Mark, he really is but…  
He just can’t help to have this feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Mark lets go of Jack when he calms down and when the tears stop. Jack wipes his eyes and looks up at Mark and smiles.

“You okay?” Mark asks, still holding Jack’s hand. Jack nods.

“Yeah…Yeah. I’m okay.”

-.-

“YOU CAN’T DEFEAT ME I’M FAR MORE SUPERIOR-, HEY!”

The two of them wanted to go to bed, but then Jack decided to grab a pillow and smack Mark with it because he felt like it. Not for any bad reason, just because he wanted to have a pillow fight…And to kick Mark’s ass at it.   
Well, kick his ass until Mark tackled him onto the bed just now, taking his pillow away.   
“No fuckin’ fair you bastard!” Jack yelled as Mark tried to wrench the pillow out of Jack’s hands.

“No fair? You literally hit me in the face with a pillow just five minutes ago without any warning!”

“No, that was fair! It’s not my fault you can’t read my mind!” Jack laughed as he struggled to keep a hold on the pillow.   
Mark laughed as he forcefully yanked the pillow out of Jack’s hands and smacked him over the head with it before Jack laughed and grabbed it again, but before he could fight anymore, Mark put Jack’s arms over his head, bringing to two of them very close together. Their laughs died down to a smile on their lips as Mark leaned down and kissed his husband.

God did he miss this. It feels like they’re teens again. And Jack fuckin’ loves it.

“I love you, no matter how much- you can’t read my mind.” Jack chuckled as they kissed. Mark broke the kiss for a bit.

“Mhmm, but can you read mine?” Mark mumbled as he looked Jack in the eyes. Jack giggled as he flipped on top of Mark and started kissing him again.

-.-

The morning after, Jack turned to the side of him, happy to see Mark on the other side of the bed. He sits up and stretches.

Everything’s normal, everything’s okay.

He smiles as he flings his legs off of the bed, rubbing his eyes before he stands up. He wanders off to the shower.

He doesn’t see Mark in the bed when he gets out of his shower, he must be recording. He walks down the stairs, starts a pot of coffee, and walks toward Mark’s door. He stands closely at the door and he hears that yes Mark is recording because he can hear the other’s loud, panicked commentary through the door. Jack smiles as he walks back up the hall again, going toward the kitchen.

Jack grabs a cup from the cupboard and he fills it with fresh coffee. He takes his phone out of his sweatpants-pocket as he smells his coffee and he checks his schedule.

Work – today, 11:00 AM. _Get at it ye donkey!_

Jack sighs at the clock, but laughs as he looks over his little message to himself. Mark walks out of his room moments later with no pants on and a shirt.

“You must not believe in pants or something.” Jack giggled, sipping on his coffee as he leans against the counter.

“It’s not my fault that I couldn’t find my pants this morning because _somebody_ got too excited last night.” Mark shrugged as he walked over to the cupboard, grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. Jack laughs, nudging Mark in the side.

“Don’t blame me! I woke up in a sad mood, I needed something to end the day with a _bang_.” Jack said with a nonchalant tone as he sips on his coffee. Jack caught Mark as he was in mid-swallow and he chokes as he laughs at Jack’s pun as he goes past him, replying with a smack to Jack’s ass, which he got in return.

“I hate you so much.” Mark giggled, finally taking a successful sip of his coffee. Jack murmurs a “no you don’t” into his mug. He sets down the mug and on his way out of the kitchen, he pokes Mark on the side.

Jack walks into their room and he walks over to their closet and he starts to pick out and put on his clothes.

Why did he get so emotional over that one little nightmare? I mean sure, it was insanely long and too planned out to actually be a dream and it was scarring. But would he ever actually do that and make a robot version of Mark? No, no he wouldn’t. He would actually sit down and properly mourn for him instead of smother himself in work. It’s all stupid, that’s what it is.   
He wouldn’t just build a robot of his husband. That’s just too insane.   
I mean…He could do it. He could build a humanoid robot no problem, he just...He hasn’t tried. Yet.

He slings his satchel around his neck, and he walks out of their room. Mark’s still leaning against the counter when he walks down the stairs. Mark looks up from his phone with a cocked eyebrow toward Jack and he exaggerated the shrug in his shoulders.

“Are you really going to work today?” Mark whined as he practically drapes himself across the counter in Jack’s direction.

“Yeah, I’m goin’.” Jack replied as he adjusts his satchel scrap that rests on his shoulder.

“But I don’t want you to go.” Mark whined again as he drags out the last vowel as he drags himself off of the counter and walks over to Jack and catches him by the waist before he could walk to the door.   
“Can’t you take a day off? For me?” Jack looked at him with smiling eyes as he tried to act stern toward Mark. It doesn’t help though because of how ridiculous Mark is being right now…

“No!” Jack grunted as he turned his back of Mark as he still held the other’s waist and he started walking toward the door, leaving Mark to whine as he drags along.

“No! I said that I don’t want you to go!” Mark whined as he held on to Jack’s waist as he tries to walk toward the door.

“But I have to go!!” Jack exclaimed in a higher pitched voice as he turns around to face Mark again. “Will you let me go if I kiss you?”

“Bribery won’t work!” Mark exclaimed like a little baby, but when the other gave him a little kiss on the forehead, Mark let go of him. God he was such a dork.   
Jack ran toward the door, opening it a bit sticking his head in the door to give Mark another kiss.

“I won’t be gone long, why don’t ya want me ta go?”

“Because I was playing a scary game and I’m scared!” Mark said in a little kid voice. Jack laughed before giving Mark another kiss.

“Will tha’ be good until I get back?” Mark nodded furiously, followed by a few giggles. “Love you!” And he was gone.

“Love you!!” Jack shut the door behind him, cutting Mark off a bit at the end and he walked toward his car, shaking his head.

-.-

Jack’s sitting at his desk, typing and calculating as he looks over files

“Dammit.” Jack sighs as he looks his archives over. _I can’t find anything…_ He thinks as he leans back in his chair, looking over the monitor. He spins around in his chair and looks over his lab. He sighs as he sees through his glass window that separates his office to his testing lab.

On the other side of the glass there’s a table.  
He usually does most of his tests of whatever he creates right there because that’s where a lot of the power sources are and he just has everything there and it’s in the middle of a spacious lab just in case something blows up or has a terrible error in general.

Jack stands up from his chair and he makes in way over to his text lab. Once he’s on the other side, he turns the light on, seeing everything become clear with the light, he walks toward the table.   
He gently brushed his hands over the surface of the table, walking around it.

In the dream, this is where he first actually gave the robot version of Mark power…this is also where he shut down.

Jack asks himself…  
What…What would actually make his mind dream that? He hasn’t had anything to provoke it, either. And anything is dreams that point to a personal problem doesn’t apply to anything that happened in the dream itself. And it just so…structured.   
Dreams, they have no structure to them. Everything is unplanned and improvised as you sleep. It…doesn’t go in an order that makes since.

He sighs as he sits down on the table, putting his head in his hands as his feet dangle a bit from the slight height.  
Is he stressed? Maybe that’s what made his brain make all of that up? Or maybe it was just random chance. Who knows at this point?

As he thinks, he hears his ringtone from his phone and he discards it from his pocket. He sees that it’s the hospital and he rolls his eyes. He probably missed an appointment or something.

“Hello?” Jack greets as he hops off of the table and he walks toward his office. He listens to the man on the other end. “Yes, this is Sean Mcloughlin.”

“ _Mr. Mcloughlin, your spouse, Mark Mcloughlin, got into a serious injury-._ ” Everything froze.

Jack’s heart started to race in his chest as he listens to the other man. He drops his phone on the ground and he races toward the door out of his lab.   
He races toward his car and he drives out of the parking lot.

He can’t think straight as he races toward the hospital, not caring if he speeds or not. All he needs is for Mark to be okay. He’s okay. He has to be okay.

He sees the hospital, he parks his car as fast he could before he bolts out of his car, and races toward the doors. He flings the doors open, everything is numb to his ears. He goes on autopilot as he desperately asks the receptionists where his husband is. As soon as she tells him, he races toward the room where Mark is being held.

He looks through the door.

He sees the heart monitor.

It’s…Flat lined.

He looks toward the doctors who are at his bed, who pull the sheet over his husband’s head.

_No…_

Jack thinks.

“NO!” He bellows as he collapses. His heart is racing, his brain going wild as tears cascade from his face.   
“…No!” Jack whimpers over and again as he cries for his deceased husband that he let slip right through his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, dude! :D


End file.
